


Say It Again

by wjmoon (sodapeach)



Series: Lovebirds [2]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, but like it’s SUPER new, seungwoo is a protective boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/wjmoon
Summary: Wooseok wakes up next to Seungwoo after spending the night together for the first time and is unsure if it was just a hookup or if it’s real. (It’s real).
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Series: Lovebirds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641505
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Say It Again

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I made fluff as a sequel to soft smut 😔 it’s soft hours only in this house
> 
> If you didn’t or don’t want to read the fic before this, best friends wooseok and seungwoo hooked up after wooseok had a shitty date but they both have heart eyes for each other so it’s fine

Wooseok’s body still tingled when he woke up the next morning. 

In all his life he had never been loved by another human the way Seungwoo had only hours before, and the next thing he knew he was fast asleep next to him in his bed wondering what comes next.

His mind raced a thousand ways, and he wondered if he should leave. What was the polite thing to do? Was he allowed to remain in this space? How much was too much? This was all new to him because it wasn’t just a hookup. This was something else entirely.

He had accidentally showed his true feelings towards the other man, and in return Seungwoo had said he loved him, but how could he be sure he meant it? After all, it was Wooseok who asked him to say so, and Seungwoo had never done anything to hurt him before. What if he thought that refraining would have hurt him too much? He didn’t need to lie because Wooseok would have gotten over it eventually. He could have mended himself for the truth. He could stand a little rejection even if in the moment it would have devastated him.

But they had spent the night together, and Wooseok’s cheeks burned as he thought about the words that came out of his own mouth the night before. They were words he had never said to anyone, but they spilled out of him like a second language. When it came to sleeping with another person or even just screwing around like the two of them had, he was always quiet about what he wanted, if not unintentionally submissive, but with Seungwoo he didn’t feel embarrassed. He felt like he was with a lifetime lover, a friend, and someone who wouldn’t make him feel inferior for his own needs and desires. He knew that whatever he asked, Seungwoo would have done for him, and he would have done anything Seungwoo wanted as well.

As he watched him sleep, he thought about the way Seungwoo looked in the dark, barely lit by the video game lobby screen when he heard that someone had been unkind to Wooseok. There was more love in that one look than Wooseok had ever seen a person give another in his whole life, and he prayed silently that it was real.

Seungwoo inhaled deeply as his body woke, and he rolled around a bit before he realized he wasn’t alone.

“Thank you for letting me stay the night,” was all Wooseok could say. He skipped the good mornings or pleasantries because if there was a chance he  _ was  _ overstaying, he wanted it to be because he was waiting to thank him and not because he wanted to be there. Just in case.

Seungwoo groaned sleepily. “Let you? Who’s been kicking you out at night? Tell me who they are, I’ll kill them.”

Wooseok laughed, not bothering to cover up his smile. “No one. I’m just saying thank you.”

“Thank you for not sneaking out on me,” he mumbled before sliding his arm under Wooseok’s neck and pulling him to his chest. Wooseok couldn’t stop himself from breathing him in, but he figured he was allowed that much. He was allowed to be a little self indulgent. “Do you have somewhere to be?”

“No,” he said, unsure if this was him asking him to leave.

“Ok, we can go back to sleep then.”

“What?” Wooseok said, laughing softly but relieved.

“Shhh,” Seungwoo said. “You’re thinking too loud.”

He looked up at him and frowned, waiting for clarification.

“Can you stay with me,” Seungwoo asked, still half asleep. “I know I’m being selfish, but I’ve wanted to wake up next to you since we were teenagers, and I wanna milk this for as long as I can.”

Wooseok grumbled, too shy to say anything more or address the concept of Seungwoo having long term feelings for him, so he just enjoyed the comfort of hiding in his shirt instead.

“Can you say it again?”

“Hm?” 

“That word,” Wooseok said quietly.

_ “Baby,”  _ Seungwoo teased half asleep, and Wooseok shrank away, almost ready to squeal like a child hearing it in such a soft way in contrast to the way he growled it in his ear only hours before. “That word?”

“Yes,” he squeaked.

“Can I keep calling you that?”

“Yes.”

Wooseok fell back asleep holding onto Seungwoo while Seungwoo carefully rubbed his back. He found that it was easier to sleep next to him than he would have thought because if he was honest, he hated sleeping next to another person. He could never get used to their body heat, and he was always worried that any movement he made would wake them so he always spent the night rigid and disturbed, but Seungwoo was different. His warmth drew him in, and Wooseok for once was content with where he was.

Until his phone rang and woke them both up.

The caller was labeled as unknown, but he had a feeling it was from his bad date ready to give him a fresh piece of his mind. 

Wooseok didn’t care who he was and what dinner he paid for, because he had the right to say no. He had the right to choose how and who he spent the night with, but still his stomach churned with unsettled guilt. He was expected to hook up with his horrible date, but the guy made his skin crawl, and because he said no, the words he slung at him cut him to the core. He didn’t run to Seungwoo with a plan to be rescued, he just wanted to spend time with someone who didn’t look at him like that. 

“Let me see it,” Seungwoo said, noticing the look on his face.

“It’s fine, I’m letting it go to voicemail.”

Seungwoo shook his head and reached out for the phone, and Wooseok was just tired enough to stupidly hand it to him. He accepted the call and waited for the guy on the other end to start before he spoke.

_ “Ya,”  _ he said, his dialect already starting to slip out in the way he rolled out that one word. “Do you go around speaking to other people like this? Is that how you've learned how to use your tongue? Should I cut it out for you so you can control it again?”

Wooseok snorted quietly and covered his face. Seungwoo smirked to himself. He was about as dangerous as a butterfly, but he was doing his best.

Wooseok could hear the murmur of the caller on the other end cursing and swearing at Seungwoo who closed his eyes and nodded along until he was finished.

“Don’t bother my boyfriend again or I’ll cover your car seats in dog shit,” he said before hanging up. He swore under his breath and flopped down on the mattress. “Prick.”

“Boyfriend?” Wooseok asked, unable to stop his lips from pursing into a smile.

Seungwoo hummed, his eyes closed, but his ears burned a bright red.

“Who’s that?” Wooseok said.

Seungwoo opened one eye and glared at him. “You can pretend like I was just trying to sound tough if you don’t like it.”

“Who says I didn’t like it,” he scolded. “You don’t know what I was thinking.”

Without bothering with an answer, he closed his eyes again and patted his chest for Wooseok to lay back down, and who was he to say no? But Seungwoo was trembling, and he had never known him to be someone who could be unsteadied.

“Your heart is racing,” he said. “Are you okay?”

“My nerves are shot,” Seungwoo said. “I’ve never done something like that before, but I’ll be fine.”

“You did a good job,” Wooseok said. “I was convinced.”

“Thank you,” he said, pleased with himself. “From now on send them all to me, and I can get better at threatening people who don’t deserve you.”

“You don’t have to do that,” he said shyly.

“Why not?”

“Because I won’t be getting anymore calls,” Wooseok said.

Seungwoo wrapped his arms around him and squeezed him. “I’m going to fill that spot for you as long as you want me to.”

“I would rather it be you anyway,” he said. Wooseok pushed himself up and gave him a grateful kiss before taking his place back in his arms.

Seungwoo’s hand went to the back of Wooseok’ head so he could play with his hair as they both fell back asleep, letting their whole morning pass them by in a comfortable haze until someone’s stomach started to growl.

“I guess we have to get up,” Seungwoo said.

“I guess we have to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it I wrote it at 4 am because I couldn’t sleep so sorry if it’s a bit silly TT


End file.
